Things that Left Behind
by Damesdale Gratia
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto memendam rasa bersalah kepada kakak satu-satunya atas kematian ayah mereka. Disaat ia berusaha menebus rasa bersalah kepada Touya, Li Syaoran hadir dalam dunia Sakura. Tetapi Sakura tahu kehadiran Syaoran dalam hidupnya di dunia tidak akan berlangsung lama. Apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not OWN Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

PRAAAAAAAANGGGGGGG

Sakura membuka matanya saat mendengar suara ribut yang berasal dari bawah kamarnya. Ia langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan bergegas ke arah dapur. Ia sudah menduga apa yang sedang terjadi dibawah. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya…

Seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh empat tahun terlihat mabuk. Pecahan-pecahan gelas dan piring bertebaran dilantai.

"Nii-chan" suara Sakura bergetar, melihat kakaknya. Suara yang sama, yang telah dikeluarkannya selama empat tahun terakhir ini.

Lelaki tersebut mengarahkan kepalanya yang linglung ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya dan berteriak, "Nii-chan? Memangnya siapa kau, merasa berhak memanggilku dengan 'Nii-chan'?"

Sakura menggigil. Air mata mulai menetes keluar membasahi pipinya. "Nii-chan… Maaf."

Lelaki tersebut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Gelak tawa dingin yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ia senang atau gembira. "Maaf? Kau telah berbuat apa, sampai kau meminta maaf?"

Sakura bergeming, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kakaknya. Ia tahu Touya tidak sadar apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya juga, ia akan menerima apapun yang Touya katakan dan lakukan.

"Ah, aku tahu. Kau meminta maaf karena telah membunuh Ayah, seperti apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Ibu?" Touya mengeluarkan tawa dingin lagi sambil menenggak botol birnya.

Air menderas keluar dari ujung mata Sakura.

Touya melempar botol bir ditangannya ke samping Sakura. Sakura melonjak pelan. Pecahan-pecahan botol tersebut mengenai kulit kaki Sakura.

"DASAR KAMU PEMBUNUH!" Touya berteriak murka. Matanya memerah. Terlihat dendam tergurat dalam wajahnya.

"Kamu.."

"Pembunuh!"

Touya linglung dan jatuh ke lantai. Suara dengkuran terdengar setelah beberapa lama ia terjatuh.

Lutut Sakura tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Ia terduduk jatuh dilantai kayu yang hangat. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak memedulikan darah yang terus mengalir dari kakinya. Sakura merasa dirinya sangat terkutuk. Dia lah yang menyebabkan Touya, kakaknya, menjadi seperti ini. Ibu mereka meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkan Sakura. Sementara empat tahun lalu, Ayah mereka, Fujitaka Kinomoto, meninggal dalam sebuah tabrakan maut. Saat itu ayah mereka sedang mengendarai mobil untuk menjemput Sakura yang baru selesai _school camping_.

Sejak kejadian tersebut, Touya selalu menyalahkan Sakura atas meninggalnya ayah mereka. Touya menjadi sosok yang pemarah, dan kemudian Touya terjerumus ke dalam geng preman suburban. Pekerjaannya pun ditinggalkannya. Ia selalu pulang tengah malam dalam keadaan mabuk. Tidak jarang Sakura menjadi pelampiasan kemarahannya. Tanda-tanda biru lebam sering menghiasi kulit Sakura. Sakura selalu menyembunyikan hal ini dari teman-temannya. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya. Hanya satu orang yang selalu mengetahui keadaan Sakura, tanpa Sakura memberitahunya terlebih dahulu, yaitu Tomoyo. Tomoyo adalah sepupunya dan sahabat terdekatnya sejak kecil. Sekarang Tomoyo berada di Amerika Serikat untuk melanjutkan jenjang perguruan tingginya. Sementara Sakura tetap melanjutkan kuliah di kampus lokal di Tomoeda.

Sakura bersiap pergi ke kampusnya. Ini adalah hari pertama ia menginjak bangku kuliah. Ia mengenakan kardigan panjang untuk menutupi luka-lukanya. Sebelum pergi ke kampus, Sakura juga tidak lupa menyiapkan makanan untuk Kakaknya. Ia menghampiri Touya yang masih tertidur di kamar.

"Nii-chan, aku pergi dulu."

Ia tahu Touya tidak akan mendengarnya. Tetapi Sakura tidak peduli. Ia selalu membiasakan diri untuk pamit sebelum keluar rumah. Ia ingin merasa bahwa ia punya seseorang untuk dipamiti.

Kampus Universitas Tomoeda telah dipenuhi banyak mahasiswa baru dengan tampang masih polos dan lugu. Sakura berjalan menuju gedung fakultasnya. Ia melihat banyak orang yang meliriknya sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Lihat! Itu adiknya Touya Kinomoto. Si preman itu. Lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Keluarganya tidak beres."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat mendengar sindiran-sindiran yang ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia berjalan cepat menuju ruang kelasnya.

Setiap sore hari seperti saat dia masih di SMA, Sakura bekerja paruh waktu disebuah minimarket dekat rumahnya. Ia tahu bahwa tanpa adanya orangtua, ia harus mulai mandiri secara finansial agar ia dan kakaknya dapat tetap melanjutkan hidup.

"Selamat malam." Sakura menyahut ketika ia mendengar pintu minimarket dibuka.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang berada disini."

Sakura mendongak dan sangat terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

* * *

**Well, this is my first story published in **

**Bagaimana menurut kalian?**

**Tolong review yaa. Review kalian sangat berarti untuk saya.**

**Terimakasih ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 2**

Setiap sore hari seperti saat dia masih di SMA, Sakura bekerja paruh waktu disebuah minimarket dekat rumahnya. Ia tahu bahwa tanpa adanya orangtua, ia harus mulai mandiri secara finansial agar ia dan kakaknya dapat tetap melanjutkan hidup.

"Selamat malam." Sakura menyahut ketika ia mendengar pintu minimarket dibuka.

"Wah, wah, wah. Lihat siapa yang berada disini."

Sakura mendongak dan melihat Kakaknya dan teman-teman premannya memasuki minimarket.

Touya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

"Nii-chan..." Sakura berkata. Ada sedikit ketakutan terdengar dalam suaranya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan panggil aku 'nii-chan'!" bentak Touya. Matanya melotot.

Sakura tersentak kaget dibentak oleh Touya.

"Mana dompetmu?" Touya menyalak lagi.

Sakura meraih dompet dari tasnya dan memberikan kepada Touya perlahan.

Touya merampas dompet Sakura dan mengeluarkan semua uang yang berada didalamnya. Touya dan teman-temannya terkekeh senang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Touya melemparkan dompet Sakura ke konter dan melenggang keluar minimarket.

Setetes air mata meleleh dipipi Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang dari teman preman Touya. Namanya Eriol Hiiragizawa. Diantara teman-teman premannya yang lain, yang paling bisa disebut masih 'manusiawi' hanya Eriol.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Eriol tersenyum kecil dan keluar minimarket, menyusul teman-temannya.

Esok harinya Sakura pergi ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan kemoterapi bulanannya. Sejak ayah mereka meninggal, Sakura divonis mewarisi penyakit kanker darah dari neneknya. Untungnya selama empat tahun ini, tidak ada kemunduran signifikan dari kesehatannya. Touya tidak mengetahui hal ini. Sakura tidak mau memberi tahu Kakaknya. Touya telah memikul beban lebih dari yang ia bisa tanggung.

Setelah selesai kemoterapi, seperti biasa, kondisi tubuh Sakura akan menurun drastis, merasa lemas dan tidak bertenaga. Ia duduk diranjang rumah sakit, mendengar penjelasan dari dokternya. Kepalanya masih sedikit sakit.

"Sakura, setelah kamu divonis empat tahun lalu, kamu belum mengalami kemunduran fisik signifikan. Dari dulu, saya sama sekali tidak memiliki firasat baik tentang hal ini, meskipun mungkin kamu merasa hal ini menguntungkan bagi dirimu. Penyebaran sel kanker telah merata pada seluruh jaringan darah kamu. Kita akan meningkatkan frekuensi kemoterapi kamu dengan dosis yang lebih besar juga." Dokter Kimura menjelaskan dengan hati-hati ke gadis tersebut.

Sakura merasa dirinya tiba-tiba didorong jatuh ke jurang dari tebing yang sangat tinggi. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan linglung. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut dokternya.

Sepertinya seluruh dunia memilih untuk memusuhi dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin berteman dengan Sakura di kampus. Ia tidak pernah melewati koridor-koridor di kampus tanpa ada orang-orang yang berbisik dan melirik sinis padanya.

"Hei, Kinomoto!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sebutir telur mendarat dibahunya, dilanjutkan dengan dua butir telur lainnya. Sakura memandang sengit kepada seorang pria seumuran dengannya, yang dikelilingi beberapa temannya, memandangnya dengan wajah gembira.

"Waw, _fantastic_! Itu hukuman untuk Kakakmu yang brengsek, yang telah berani memukul sepupuku." ujar pria itu. Pria itu memiliki mata yang cokelat yang sangat terang. Dengan rambut cepak dan agak berantakan, Sakura mengakui bahwa dia tampan juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Sakura tajam. Orang-orang mulai berkerumun melihat mereka.

Teman-teman si pria bermata cokelat itu tertawa mendengar Sakura.

"Tanyakan saja kepada Kakakmu apa yang telah ia perbuat dengan tangan kotornya!"

Orang-orang tersebut mulai melemparkan telur ke arah Sakura lagi, ditambah dengan tepung terigu.

Sakura hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan dan menahan air matanya. Ia tidak ingin menangis dihadapan mereka.

"Ayo, pergi, Syaoran. Dia tidak pantas menyita waktu berharga kita lebih lama lagi." ujar salah seorang kerumunan kelompok tersebut kepada pria bermata cokelat tersebut yang bernama Li Syaoran.

Syaoran mendengus dan melangkah keluar dari kerumunan tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura.

_**Ucapan terimakasih khusus untuk Hoshi no Nimarmine karena menjadi reviewer pertama dalam sejarah published stories aku ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

Sakura duduk dipinggir kolam ikan yang terletak di ujung selatan kampusnya. Tempat itu sepi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sakura selalu menyambangi tempat ini kapanpun ia merasa ingin menangis. Ia membersihkan noda-noda telur dan tepung terigu yang melekat dikulit dan bajunya. Air mata tak berhenti meleleh dari matanya. Seberapa berat hal yang dihadapi Sakura, ia tidak pernah mengeluh dan menggerutu. Ia hanya menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Selama ini ia selalu berusaha tegar dan kuat. Ia tidak suka mengeluh, karena semuanya pasti akan terasa berat untuk dijalani.

Ponsel Sakura berdering, mengeluarkan lagu Graduation, yang dinyanyikan oleh Vitamin C. Ia seketika tahu siapa yang menelepon dan semburat senyum kecil muncul diwajahnya.

"Sakura!" jerit perempuan diseberang dengan nyaring, sampai-sampai Sakura harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura! Aku sangat sangat sangat minta maafffff karena baru bisa meneleponmu lagi sekarang. Belakangan ini tugas-tugas kuliahku sedang menggunung, sampai-sampai aku tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu." Terdengar suara sedih Tomoyo.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "_It's okay_, Tomoyo. Bagaimana Amerika Serikat? Kau menyukai kampusmu, kan?"

"_Yeah, everything is going very well_. Bagaimana denganmu? Universitas Tomoeda asyik, kan? Tidak ada masalah yang menimpamu, kan?" Tomoyo mengeluarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Sejak ia pindah ke Amerika Serikat, Tomoyo selalu merasa khawatir dengan sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya ini. Kadang-kadang ia bahkan merasa menyesal telah memilih melanjutkan kuliah ditempat yang jauh, sehingga ia tidak bisa berada disisi Sakura. Tomoyo tahu apa yang dihadapi Sakura, apa yang dilakukan Touya terhadap Sakura, meskipun Sakura tidak pernah memberi tahunya.

"Tidak, Tomoyo. Semuanya berjalan baik disini. Jangan khawatir seperti itu. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi." ujar Sakura menenangkan hati sepupunya.

"Yeah, _I know it. _Tapi tetap saja."

"Bagaimana dengan Touya?" tanya Tomoyo perlahan.

"Touya juga baik-baik saja. Tomoyo, kau jangan berlebihan. Kau harus fokus pada studimu. Jangan selalu mengkhawatirkan aku disini." Sakura terbatuk pelan, dan ia merasa ada sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Ia menyentuh bawah hidungnya dan melihat ada noda darah pada tangannya. Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Sakura, jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, kau harus langsung memberitahuku. Oke?" pesan Tomoyo masih khawatir.

Tangan Sakura gemetar melihat darah tidak berhenti keluar dari hidungnya. "Tomoyo, sudah dulu ya. Aku harus pergi."

"Saku..." Sakura langsung memencet tombol 'No' untuk menghentikan sambungannya dengan sepupunya. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tasnya dengan tergesa-gesa dan menempelkannya pada lubang hidungnya agar darahnya berhenti keluar. Kepala Sakura langsung terasa sakit dan linglung. Ia bersandar pada tembok disebelahnya dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau masih berada disini ternyata, Kinomoto?" terdengar suara sinis dari dekatnya.

Sakura membuka matanya dan mendapati Li Syaoran memandanginya tajam dengan mata cokelat terangnya. Sakura tidak menjawabnya dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas untuk menanggapi orang tersebut.

Syaoran meraih dagu Sakura dan berkata, "Beritahu kakakmu bahwa dia harus meminta maaf kepada sepupuku!"

Sakura melirik Syaoran dengan marah. Air matanya tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Syaoran terperangah melihat sepasang mata hijau zamrud yang dihiasi air mata. Mata tersebut seperti menyihirnya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Sakura.

Sakura merapikan barang-barangnya dengan cepat dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Syaoran.

Syaoran melihat tisu-tisu penuh darah berserakan ditempat Sakura duduk tadi. Ia menoleh terkejut ke arah Sakura yang berlari menjauhinya. Ada apa dengannya?

Sakura sampai didepan pintu rumahnya dan meraih gagang pintu. Ia langsung meraih sofa di ruang tamunya dan merebahkan tubuhnya. Sakit yang amat menyengat melanda kepalanya dan tubuhnya tidak bertenaga. Ia memejamkan matanya. Keringat dingin bercucuran keluar dari tubuhnya. Sakura tahu bahwa kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

"Apa kau akan terus tiduran disitu dan tidak menyiapkan makan malam?" terdengar gertakan suara tajam. Touya memandang adiknya, masih dengan kebencian dimatanya.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan bangkit perlahan menuju dapur. Tetapi tiba-tiba sengatan dikepalanya semakin menjadi dan ia tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak. Sakura terjatuh ke lantai dan detik berikutnya semuanya terasa gelap.

Touya membaringkan adiknya ditempat tidurnya. Ia merasakan sensasi aneh ketika menyentuh adiknya. Perasaan sedih, bersalah dan marah menyelimutinya ketika ia melihat adiknya jatuh pingsan. Touya tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu kejam terhadap Sakura. Didalam hati kecilnya, ia merasakan bahwa ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan adiknya seperti itu. Tetapi bagian hatinya yang lain teriris dalam jika ia mengingat berapa banyak derita yang telah ia lewati. Tanpa ia menyadarinya, ia melampiaskan semua hal buruk yang terjadi dalam hidupnya kepada adiknya.

Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar adiknya setelah melapisi tubuh Sakura dengan selimut. Bel berdentang menandakan ada tamu diluar. Touya bergegas menuju pintu dan membukanya. Detik berikutnya seluruh sel didalam tubuhnya serasa membeku setelah melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke rumahnya.

"Touya..." Terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya keluar dari seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berkacamata bundar. Nakuru Akizuki. Wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita yang malah meninggalkan ia disaat dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

_**Special Thanks untuk:**_

QueeNanne11: haha, iyaaa. Terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk me review ^^

: terimakasih banyak sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview yahh

Hoshi no Nimarmine: hai, dear! Wah, terimakasih bangettt ya udah antusias banget dan review setiap chapter..

Aku juga ngerasa terlalu kejam juga nih sama Sakura.. haha ^^

Anyway maaf update nya lama.. Chapter selanjutnya bakal dipost secepatnya.. Arigato gozaimasu, mina-san ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Touya..." Terdengar suara lembut memanggil namanya keluar dari seorang wanita berambut panjang dan berkacamata bundar. Nakuru Akizuki. Wanita yang ia cintai. Wanita yang malah meninggalkan ia disaat dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

...

...

Touya dan Nakuru berjalan berdampingan di taman dekat rumahnya. Touya masih tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun sejak detik pertama ia menatap Nakuru.

"Touya. Aku minta maaf." Nakura menggengam tangan Touya. Ia tersenyum kepada pria tersebut. Ia masih mencintai Touya, persis sama seperti ia meninggalkannya empat tahun lalu. Ia tidak berdaya ketika ia harus meninggalkan Touya pada saat itu. Keluarganya di Inggris sedang berada dalam masalah besar. Dan memang ia tidak kembali ke sisi Touya lagi untuk menemaninya melalui masa-masa terberat.

Touya menepis tangan wanita itu. Nakuru tidak mengetahui betapa hancur dirinya pada saat itu. Nakuru tidak akan bisa membayangkan hal itu.

"Pergi." Ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan satu kata dingin tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Touya." kata Nakuru putus asa. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menebus kesalahannya pada pria ini.

"Setelah apa yang kau perbuat padaku, kau ingin kembali padaku seolah-olah kau tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun?" teriak Touya. Dahinya mengerut dan wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang ditahan dan ditanggungnya selama empat tahun ini.

Nakuru menghambur untuk memeluk Touya. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak perlu menyebutkannya. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya dirimu. Aku tahu bagaimana hancurnya dirimu."

Air mata menetes membasahi pipi Nakuru. Touya masih terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tanpa terasa, matanya juga mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air mata. Bendungannya seperti terlepas ketika Nakura datang menghampiri sisinya kembali. Selama empat tahun ini, ia merasa seperti zombi. Hatinya telah mati rasa. Ia seperti kehilangan arah.

"Biarkan aku membantumu Touya. Biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu."

Nakuru terus memeluk Touya dengan erat. Tanpa terasa, Touya membalas pelukan Nakuru.

...

...

Syaoran berbaring memandang langit-langit kamar tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan sepasang mata hijau zamrud itu dari pikirannya. Sakura Kinomoto. Ada sesuatu yang menyelip memasuki hatinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan Syaoran, setiap saat ia memandang Sakura. Ia mendengus pelan. Sesaat terlintas didalam pikirannya untuk mendekati Sakura. Tetapi pikiran lain muncul. Pikiran yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura pasti seperti perempuan-perempuan lainnya yang hanya menginginkan ketenaran dan status konglomerat keluarganya.

Esok harinya di kampus, Syaoran mendapati Sakura sedang duduk membaca buku di kantin. Syaoran dan teman-temannya duduk agak jauh dari tempat Sakura. Ia terus mengamati Sakura dari jauh. Ada sesuatu yang aneh yang ia dapati dari sisi Sakura. Seperti ada rahasia dalam dirinya yang ia ingin sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari orang lain.

"Oi, Syaoran!" Ryo mengibaskan tangannya didepan mata Syaoran. Sudah beberapa menit ia mengajak Syaoran mengobrol tapi sama sekali tidak mendapat respon.

Syaoran menoleh ke arah Ryo dengan tatapan bertanya.

Yamazaki memperhatikan siapa yang mengalihkan perhatian Syaoran. Ia tersenyum kecil kepada sahabatnya. "Kau menyukainya?" Yamazaki berbisik pelan kepada Syaoran. Ia memastikan hanya Syaoran yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Syaoran tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Yamazaki terkekeh. Matanya beralih sebentar ke arah Sakura, sebelum Ryo dan lainnya menanyakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Syaoran mengerti apa yang dimaksud Yamazaki. Dan ia merasa sangsi. Ia menyukai Sakura?

Seharian itu Sakura selalu berada dipikirannya. Ketika ia berjalan menuju lokernya, ia melihat Sakura sedang berkutat dengan nomor kombinasi loker miliknya. Syaoran berhenti didepan Sakura dan berkata, "Kau belum mendaftarkan _password _baru untuk bulan ini?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut melihat Syaoran. Ia merasa aneh, atas dasar apa Syaoran tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbicara. "Oh iya."

Ketika Sakura menoleh menatap matanya, Syaoran terasa ada percikan api menyengat hatinya. Bukan percikan amarah atau emosi-emosi negatif lainnya. Melainkan ia merasa terhanyut dan hatinya merasa tenteram ketika melihat mata hijau zamrud Sakura. "Aku juga ingin mendaftarkan _password_ku sekarang. Mau bareng?"

Sakura masih menatap ragu Syaoran. Ia masih sangsi, karena ia tahu seberapa bencinya Syaoran terhadapnya.

Syaoran mengangkat bahunya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tercengang.

Sakura memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_So_, Kinomoto, bagaimana dengan Kakakmu?" Syaoran menoleh kepada gadis disebelahnya.

"Dia baik-baik saja." ujar Sakura. Ia menatap Syaoran. "Li, bisakah kau memaafkan Kakakku? Ia bukan dirinya selama ini. Touya benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dia perbuat."

Syaoran mengernyit mendengar suara Sakura memohon.

"Aku tahu aku pasti terdengar seperti banyak alasan atau apa. Tetapi Kakakku seperti ini juga karena kesalahanku. Aku mengenal Kakakku seumur hidupku. Dan aku sangat yakin bahwa dirinya yang sebenarnya bukan lah yang sekarang. Beberapa kejadian memaksanya menggunakan tameng untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri." Sakura menjelaskan dengan sedih. Ia ingin meluruskan pandangan orang-orang terhadap Kakaknya. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Kakaknya dengan situasi seperti sekarang. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemah setiap harinya. Ia takut hal buruk terjadi padanya dan meninggalkan Kakaknya seorang diri dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Syaoran menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang diciptakan bibir berwarna pink pucat itu. Dan tiba-tiba entah bagaimana, Syaoran meraih bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya...

...

...

* * *

_**Special Thanks:**_

Untuk Guest No Name yang sudah me-review chapter 3. Iyaaa, let's see together yah bagaimana Sakura nanti ^^

Untuk Hoshi no Nimarmine, aku lupa jawab pertanyaanmu yah. Iya, betul. Yang aku maksud Meiling. Tapi sayangnya Meiling ga muncul di cerita ini. Haha

Anyway, aku minta maaf yah kalau format nya rada bikin sakit mata.. aku udah edit supaya rapi, tapi ga tau kenapa balik lagi seperti awal.. i don't get fanfiction :(


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

! #

Syaoran menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Ia memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang diciptakan bibir berwarna pink pucat itu. Dan tiba-tiba entah bagaimana, Syaoran meraih bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

Sakura terhenyak atas apa yang Syaoran lakukan. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia memejamkan matanya dan tanpa ia sadari, ia membalas ciuman Syaoran.

Syaoran merasakan bahwa bibir Sakura manis seperti buah ceri. Dan hal ini membuatnya makin merasa terhanyut. Ia merengkuh wajah Sakura dan terus mengulum bibirnya.

Tetapi Sakura langsung mengerjapkan matanya dan melepas dirinya dari rengkuhan Syaoran. Ia tidak bisa seperti ini. Dirinya memang menikmati ciuman Syaoran. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia meraih tas nya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Syaoran.

Syaoran mematung, menatap Sakura yang menjauh darinya. Ia membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada perempuan yang bernama Sakura Kinomoto.

! #

Sakura, apa yang telah kau lakukan? Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri. Jangan bilang kau meninggalkan sesuatu pada pria Li itu! Sesuatu yang bernama perasaannya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus segera mengambil kembali perasaan itu.

Sakura menyadari bahwa ia telah sampai ke depan pagar rumahnya. Ia meraih kantong tas nya dan teringat bahwa ia tidak membawa kunci rumahnya. Ia memencet bel rumahnya dan berharap Touya berada didalam.

"Sakura!"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, dan melihat sosok perempuan yang sangat ia rindukan! Nakuru!

"Kak Nakuru?" Sakura terhenyak mendapati siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

Nakuru dengan kilat langsung memeluk erat Sakura. "Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja selama ini, bukan?"

Tanpa Sakura sadari, air mata meleleh dipipinya. "Kak Nakuru..."

Nakuru kembali memeluk Sakura, "Aku tahu, Sakura. Aku tahu. Sekarang aku kembali. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghadapi semuanya sendiri lagi."

Sakura memeluk Nakuru dengan erat sambil terisak pelan.

Touya melihat kedua wanita tersebut dan bersender didinding. Nakuru telah kembali. Semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja. hati kecilnya berkata. Sakura, aku kembali...

! #

Sakura berjalan menuju rumah sakit. Hari ini ada jadwal kemoterapi lagi. Hatinya masih merasakan kegembiraan semalam. Nakuru kembali. Dan ia bisa melihat senyuman Touya kembali diwajahnya. Tidak ada hal yang lebih Sakura inginkan hingga kini, dibanding melihat senyuman Kakaknya kembali.

Sakura memencet lantai tiga sesampainya didalam lift. Lantai tiga adalah bagian penanganan dalam onkologi, tempat dimana ia biasa menjalankan kemoterapi.

Disaat ia masuk ke dalam lift, Sakura tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang melihat dan mengikutinya karena penasaran apa yang dilakukannya di rumah sakit. Orang itu adalah Syaoran. Syaoran yang sehabis menjenguk kerabatnya di rumah sakit berpapasan melihat Sakura dan memutuskan untuk tidak menyapanya, melainkan mengikutinya kemana ia pergi. Lantai tujuh, ia bergumam dan masuk lift, menuju lantai yang sama seperti Sakura.

Sakura membaca formulir yang harus dia isi. Yah, ia telah melakukan hal ini beratus-ratus kali dan jari-jarinya seperti sudah hafal apa yang harus ia tulis. Sakura menghela napas dan mengikuti suster. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan menghadapi rasa sakit yang akan menyiksanya, yang selalu ia rasakan selama lima tahun terakhir ini.

Syaoran melihat Sakura masuk ke dalam sebuah bangsal. Ia hendak mengikuti Sakura masuk ke dalam sebelum seorang suster menghentikannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nak?" tanya suster tersebut.

"Eh." Syaoran bingung harus berkata apa. "Ini ruangan apa ya, Sus?"

"Ini ruangan khusus kemoterapi." jawab suster tersebut dengan suara agak menyelidik. "Tidak sembarangan orang diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut."

Hati Syaoran serasa terbelah dua ketika mendengar jawaban suster tersebut. "Kemoterapi? Jadi perempuan muda yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu, dia akan melakukan kemoterapi?"

"Perempuan muda? Ah, maksudmu Nona Kinomoto? Iya, nak. Dia ada jadwal kemoterapi hari ini." Suster tersebut tersenyum ketika mengucapkan nama Sakura. "Kau bisa menunggunya disini. Biasanya kemoterapi berjalan sekitar tiga jam."

Syaoran membeku. Bibirnya terasa sulit untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Maksud suster, perempuan itu masuk kesini untuk kemoterapi? Kemoterapi bukannya untuk penderita kanker?"

Suster tersebut kembali merasa curiga. "Apa kamu mengenal Nona Kinomoto?" Suster tersebut tiba-tiba merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa mengontrol mulutnya.

Syaoran masih ternganga. Serasa ada tangan yang mencabut seluruh uratnya sehingga ia tidak bisa bergerak. Suster tersebut segera meninggalkannya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Kemoterapi? Kanker? Sakura?

! #

! #

Syaoran jatuh terduduk di kursi yang menghadap ruangan tersebut.

Ia menunggu disitu, tak bergerak, selama tiga jam. Tiga hal tersebut berputar-putar tak berhenti dalam benaknya. Tiga jam. Tak ada hal lain dipikiran Syaoran selain "kemoterapi, kanker dan sakura".

Tiga jam berlalu.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya tidak akan kuat untuk berdiri. Kemoterapi selalu sukses menggerogoti tubuhnya. Ia merasa sangat pusing. Seorang suster mendekatinya dan berkata, "Jadwal kemoterapi kamu selanjutnya adalah tiga hari lagi. Jangan makan dan minum apapun selama dua jam dari sekarang. Oke, Sakura?" Suster tersebut tersenyum menyemangati Sakura.

Sakura membalas senyuman suster tersebut dan mengangguk untuk menandakan bahwa ia mengerti wejangan yang harus dilakukannya.

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan kemoterapi. Ia memaksa kakinya melangkah meskipun masih terasa berat. Dosis kemoterapinya telah bertambah dan dampaknya pasti akan lebih besar. Untung ini hari Jumat. Ia bisa istirahat penuh di akhir minggu. Sakura membuka pintu ruang kemoterapi dan berjalan ke arah tangga, tepat ketika seorang berdiri didepannya. Ia mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Li, Li Syaoran?" Sakura tergagap setelah ia mendapati orang yang berdiri didepannya adalah pria bermata coklat terang tersebut.

Syaoran melihat Sakura yang syok melihatnya. Wajah Sakura nampak sangat pucat dan layu. Terdapat bulatan-bulatan hitam dibawah matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Sakura. Ia berhasil menyembunyikan kecemasan dalam suaranya. Ia takut jika Syaoran mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja menjalani kemoterapi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Syaoran bertanya balik kepada Sakura. Separuh dari dirinya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada gadis didepannya ini, separuhnya lagi merasa takut mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Ia takut apa yang diperkirakannya menjadi kenyataan.

"Hmm. Aku habis menjenguk seseorang disini." jawab Sakura. Ia menyadari bahwa suaranya jelas sekali menandakan kalau ia baru saja berbohong.

Syaoran masih membeku. Ia nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum berkata, "Kau mau pergi kemana setelah ini?"

Sakura dengan bingung menjawab, "Sepertinya aku akan pulang ke rumah."

"Ayo ku antar kau sampai rumahmu." ucap Syaoran sambil mulai melangkah menuju lift.

Sakura mengikutinya masih dengan kebingungan diwajahnya. Kepalanya masih sakit sehingga ia membiarkan apapun yang ingin dilakukan pria itu.

Mereka menunggu bus di halte depan rumah sakit. Bus berikutnya datang setelah sepuluh menit mereka menunggu dalam diam. Syaoran duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Belum sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka sejak mereka keluar dari rumah sakit. Sakura memejamkan matanya sebentar selama perjalanan. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

Syaoran menyentuh bahu Sakura saat mereka sampai diperhentian mereka. Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka bahkan ketika mereka sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

"Terimakasih telah menemaniku sampai rumah, Li." Sakura tersenyum tulus kepada Syaoran.

Syaoran menganggukan kepala. Ketika Sakura melangkah masuk, Syaoran tiba-tiba berkata, "Bisa kah kau memberitahu kepadaku apa saja yang kau lakukan di rumah sakit tadi?"

Sakura memandang Syaoran sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Hal-hal biasa yang kau lakukan ketika menjenguk seseorang."

"Kau bohong. _Your face tells everything_." Syaoran terkejut mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata seperti ini.

Sakura memandang Syaoran dengan dingin, "Apa pedulimu juga kalau aku berbohong atau tidak."

Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan membanting pintu didepan muka Syaoran. Ia berlari menuju tempat tidurnya dan berbaring, melepaskan seluruh keletihannya.

! #

! #

Dua jam kemudian terdengar pintu terbuka. Sakura bangkit untuk menemui Kakaknya. Ia harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kakaknya. Ia yakin Kakaknya belum makan. Ketika Sakura menuruni tangga, ia mendengar suara ribut dari ruang tamu. Ternyata Touya mengajak teman-temannya juga. Dan Sakura baru menyadari bahwa mereka memegang bir ditangan mereka.

Touya melihat Sakura muncul. Ia berdiri dan sambil mabuk berkata, "Teman-teman, lihat siapa yang datang. Kalian tahu siapa dia?"

Teman-temannya yang sama mabuknya dengan mereka menggeleng sambil terkekeh.

"Siapa dia, Touya?" ujar Yamazaki dengan suara berat. Wajahnya memerah karena alkohol yang terus ditenggaknya.

Sakura bergeming melihat Kakaknya. Bekas-bekas kemoterapi masih belum hilang sepenuhnya dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya masih lemas. Ia tidak bisa menghadapi Kakaknya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Ia memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

Tetapi Touya merampas tangannya dengan kasar.

"Mau kemana kau, hah? Pembunuh! Kalian tahu kalau dia ini pembunuh? Iya, dia adikku. Tapi dia juga telah membunuh ayah dan ibuku." Touya mengoceh. Tangannya menggengam pergelangan tangan Sakura dengan sangat erat, sampai Sakura merasa sakit.

Sakura merasakan gejolak di perut sebelah kanannya, menyengatnya. Tubuh Sakura mulai bereaksi terhadap emosi yang ditahannya. _Oh God_, dia tidak boleh pingsan sekarang.

Teman-teman Touya yang lain bersorak meladeni perkataannya dengan sama mabuknya seperti Touya. "Iya, dia pembunuh!"

Hati Sakura terasa dihujam beribu-ribu pisau tajam. Ia kembali teringat memori-memori dimana ia mendapati bahwa ayahnya meninggal. Sakura tidak tahan lagi. Ia mulai menangis terisak. Sementara rasa sakit di perut dan kepalanya semakin menyengat.

"Kau tahu, jika saja kau tidak manja seperti itu, ayah tidak akan pergi menjemputmu! Ayah tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan! Ayah tidak akan meninggalkan kita!" Touya berteriak histeris. Air mata Touya keluar menderas. Teman-temannya terdiam, seakan mereka mulai sadar dari mabuknya.

Lutut Sakura terasa lumpuh dan tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh, dan semakin menangis terisak hebat. Gelombang mual berikutnya melandanya. Sakit kepala, sakit hati, sakit perut, dan tubuh lemas sungguh bukan kombinasi yang sempurna. Sakura muntah hebat sambil terus menangis.

Touya berjalan linglung ke arah adiknya. "Kau berani mengotori rumah ini, hah?"

Tangannya menarik rambut adiknya. Dan tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik tegangan tinggi ketika ia melihat wajah adiknya. Dua buah bola mata hijau zamrud milik adiknya. Sekilas tiba-tiba Touya seperti memasuki lubang yang membawanya ke masa lalu. Ia tiba-tiba teringat masa-masa dimana ia sangat menyayangi adiknya, dan sangat melindunginya. Bola mata yang indah itu, yang selalu tersenyum lucu. Senyuman yang selalu membuat luluh hatinya dan ayahnya. Sepasang mata yang selalu riang dan menghidupkan suasana hangat di rumah.

"Touya! Kau terlalu berlebihan! Lepaskan Sakura! Ingat, kontrol dirimu!" Eriol, satu-satunya yang paling waras diantara mereka, menghampiri Touya. Eriol merasa jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat Touya memperlakukan adiknya dengan sangat kasar.

Sakura masih menatap Kakaknya. Masih dengan menangis sesenggukan. Tubuhnya berguncang. Sakura tidak kuat lagi menghadapi ini. Ia ingin menyerah. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Perutnya serasa pecah saking sakitnya. Akhirnya tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang melanda. Sakura terkulai jatuh ke lantai…

**! #**

**! #**

**! #**

**That's the 5****th**** chapter ^^**

**Maaaaaffff bangetttt kalo chapter 5 ini disubmit terlalu lama. That's why i made it longer than usual as the compensation ^^ Aku janji chapter selanjutnya bakal di post lebih cepet lagiii.**

**Thanks for waiting this story to come up!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Hoshi no Nimarmine yang sudah bersedia mereview disetiap chapter ^^**

**Iya, dear. Nakuru, mantan pacarnya Touya, muncul lagi sekarang. Semoga Touya bisa kembali seperti dulu yaa hehe**

**Sebenernya aku ngerasa terlalu cepat nih Syaoran suka sama Sakura nya. Ahaha**

**Thanks sooo very very muchooo, dear Hoshi No Nimarmine! ^^**

**Oh ya, terimakasih banget juga kepada seluruh pembaca yang udah baca cerita ini tapi ga sempet kasih review. At least, I know that all of you realized that there is a writer named 'dealand' ^^**

**Terimakasih semuanyaaaaaaa! I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 6**

Sakura masih menatap Kakaknya. Masih dengan menangis sesenggukan. Tubuhnya berguncang. Sakura tidak kuat lagi menghadapi ini. Ia ingin menyerah. Kepalanya semakin sakit. Perutnya serasa pecah saking sakitnya. Akhirnya tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit yang melanda. Sakura terkulai jatuh ke lantai.

Touya tiba-tiba seperti merasakan pukulan yang sangat keras menghantam kepalanya, menyadarkannya kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia melihat adiknya terbaring dilantai. Ya Tuhan, apa yang baru saja ia perbuat pada adiknya?

"SAKURA!" Touya berteriak frustasi. Ia meraih tubuh adiknya dan memeluknya.

Sakura tidak bergeming. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Bibirnya membiru dan nafasnya terengah-engah seperti sedang berlari marathon.

"Touya, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit!" Eriol berkata tergesa. Satu-satunya yang waras diruangan ini hanya dirinya. Dan ia harus segera bertindak.

Touya menoleh ke arah Eriol dengan pandangan menyayat hati. Apa yang telah ia lakukan? Apa yang telah ia lakukan selama ini kepada adik satu-satunya?

Dan saat itu Touya melihat darah keluar dari hidung, mulut dan telinga Sakura...

Touya duduk didepan ruang unit gawat darurat, dimana adiknya sekarang sedang diperiksa. Ia masih menangis meratapi apa yang terjadi pada adiknya. Tepatnya apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Sakura.

Nakuru duduk disamping Touya dan memeluknya. "Touya, kau harus kuat. Kita harus kuat."

"Nakuru, apa yang telah ku perbuat selama ini kepada adikku? Adikku sendiri? Adik kandungku?" Touya berteriak histeris.

Nakuru melelehkan air mata. Ia tahu Touya mengalami guncangan jiwa yang berat setelah kematian ayahnya. Ditambah lagi setelah Nakuru meninggalkannya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah pada Touya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sakura, Nakuru! Setiap tanganku memukulnya, aku merasa seperti memukul diriku sendiri. Aku tidak menyadari apa yang telah ku lakukan." Touya meraung. "Dan aku menyebutnya sebagai pembunuh. Aku memanggil adikku sendiri sebagai pembunuh! Aku pantas mati!"

Nakuru terus memeluk Touya dan menenangkannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat Touya seperti ini. Ia tahu ini bukan salah Touya.

Dua orang dokter dan beberapa suster keluar dari ruangan emergensi.

Touya langsung bangkit dan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah horor, "Dokter, bagaimana adik saya? Bagaimana dia, dokter? Sakura baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Apa kamu Touya Kinomoto?" tanya Dokter Kimura.

Touya mengangguk cepat.

"Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Ada beberapa hal yang kami harus bicarakan denganmu." ujar Dokter Kimura. Ia sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun diwajahnya.

Touya mengikuti Dokter Kimura ke sebuah ruangan.

"Saya Dokter Kimura, dan ini Dokter Uekawa. Saya telah menangani kasus Sakura selama empat tahun terakhir." ujar Dokter Kimura. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Dengan Touya sendirian menghadap kedua wajah serius tersebut.

Touya terperangah, "Empat tahun? Apa maksud Dokter dengan empat tahun?"

Dokter Kimura hening sebentar. Ia sedang memikirkan bagaimana cara menyampaikan kepada Touya, "Empat tahun lalu Sakura Kinomoto divonis menderita penyakit kanker darah. Sakura memberi tahu saya bahwa Anda tidak mengetahui hal ini. Hanya mendiang Ayah kalian yang mengetahuinya. Sakura tidak mengizinkan saya untuk memberitahu Anda."

Touya terhenyak syok. "Kanker darah?"

"Iya. Selama empat tahun ini Sakura selalu menjalankan kemoterapi dengan rutin. Memang sel kanker dalam tubuh Sakura selama ini tidak terlalu agresif, tetapi ternyata sel kanker ini seperti menumpuk dan sekarang telah menyebar dengan ganas ke seluruh tubuh Sakura." ujar Dokter Uekawa melanjutkan.

Touya hanya bisa mendengarkan mereka berdua. Seluruh tenaga ditubuh Touya seperti hilang begitu saja.

"Kami tidak yakin bahwa kemoterapi dapat membantu Sakura lagi sekarang."

Dunia Touya seakan ditarik kembali ke dalam jurang yang gelap. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi, _cherry blossom _yang selalu menghangatkan keluarganya dengan senyumnya.

Dokter Kimura memegang bahu Touya, "Kamu harus kuat. Demi adikmu. Kamu harus mendampingi dia dimasa sulit seperti ini."

Dokter Uekawa menambahkan sesuatu yang semakin menjorokkan Touya ke dasar lubang hitam, "Sakura selalu bercerita kepada saya bahwa ia sangat mengagumi Kakaknya. Sakura sangat menyayangi Kakaknya. Kau adalah pahlawan bagi Sakura, Touya. Selama pengobatan, ia selalu berkata bahwa semangatnya untuk sembuh adalah kamu. Ia ingin terus berada disampingmu."

Air mata Touya menderas mendengar kata-kata Dokter Uekawa. "Dokter, aku tidak pantas menjadi kakak Sakura."

Touya duduk disamping ranjang adiknya. Sakura masih tertidur. Masker oksigen menghiasi wajah pucatnya. Tangan kiri Touya mengenggam erat jemari adiknya. Sementara tangan kanannya membelai pipi adiknya dengan lembut. Kemana saja ia selama ini, telah melewatkan kehadiran sosok hangat adiknya selama lima tahun. Touya seperti teringat bagaimana Sakura selalu berada disampingnya. Seberapa kasar perlakuan Touya terhadapnya, Sakura selalu berada kembali disitu. Selalu menunggunya untuk kembali.

"_I'm back_, Sakura." ujar Touya lirih. Air mata tidak berhenti menghiasi kedua matanya. Nakuru dan Eriol tetap menemani Touya diluar kamar. Mereka tidak ingin menganggu saat-saat Touya dengan adiknya. Touya seperti sudah kembali ke dunia nyata.

Beberapa jam berlalu.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan. Kenyataan menghampirinya sekali lagi. Perlahan-lahan kesadarannya pulih, dan ia menyadari bahwa dirinya berada di rumah sakit. Dengan masker oksigen terpasang dihidungnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas. Ia tidak kuat melakukan apapun. Ia merasakan ada orang mengenggam tangannya disebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Orang itu tertidur. Wajahnya terbenam. Sakura mengenali tangan tersebut. Ini tangan Kakaknya, Touya. Kini Sakura merasa bahwa dia masih bermimpi. Tidak mungkin Touya berada disini.

Sakura ingin memastikan apakah ia sedang bermimpi atau tidak. "Nii-chan?" Ia memanggil dengan suara lemah dan menggerakkan tangannya sedikit.

Touya terbangun dan menatap adiknya, "Sakura, kamu sudah sadar?"

"Nii-chan?" Sakura ingin mengeluarkan suara lebih keras lagi. Tetapi tenggorokannya hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara kecil. Matanya pun masih setengah terbuka.

"Iya, ini Nii-chan. Ini Touya. Ini kakakmu, Sakura. Sakura sayang." Touya tersenyum membelai pipi adiknya.

Sakura berusaha menatap Kakaknya dengan lebih jelas, "Aku pasti bermimpi." ujarnya lemah.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kamu tidak bermimpi. Ini Touya _onii-chan_. Ini Touya _onii-chan_, kakak yang selama ini sangat jahat kepadamu." Touya meneteskan air mata.

Sakura mengukir sebuah senyum perlahan, "Ini bukan mimpi?" tanyanya perlahan.

Touya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." ujar Sakura lirih. Ia masih berusaha tersenyum, tetapi gelombang kantuk melandanya. Matanya kembali terpejam.

Touya masih membelai kepala adiknya. "_Kaijuu_, aku akan membayar semua perbuatanku kepadamu."

Syaoran bolak-balik didalam ruangan ekstrakurikuler basket. Sudah seminggu lebih ia tidak melihat batang hidung Sakura. Bahkan ketika Syaoran menyambangi rumahnya, rumah Sakura terlihat kosong. Tidak ada orang. Begitu juga ketika Syaoran kembali dihari berikutnya. Ponselnya tidak diangkat, sms pun tak berbalas. Syaoran mendapati dirinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Ia sendiri terkejut akan fakta ini.

Bahkan Sakura masih mendominasi pikirannya ketika ia sedang makan siang di kantin bersama teman-temannya. Pada puncak kebingungannya, Syaoran bangkit dari kursinya, tidak menghiraukan Kai yang sedang berbicara seru kepadanya, dan berlari keluar dari kampus, menuju mobilnya. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sakura. Bagaimanapun caranya. Meskipun ia harus menunggu seharian didepan rumahnya.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya didepan rumah kecil nan asri. Rumah ini sangat menggambarkan Sakura jika dipikir-pikir. Syaoran berkata kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat ada seorang pria masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Syaoran mendengus pelan. Si berandalan Touya itu sedang berada di rumahnya ternyata. Syaoran memilih untuk tidak peduli dan terus berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah Sakura dan memencet bel.

Seorang perempuan berusia seumur Touya membukakan pintu dan menyambut Syaoran dengan wajah ramah.

"Apa Sakura ada di rumah?" tanya Syaoran ragu-ragu.

"Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Kamu siapa?" tanya perempuan tersebut sambil tersenyum.

"Siapa itu, Nakuru?" Touya berjalan mengarah ke pintu untuk melihat tamunya. Ketika ia melihat Syaoran, alisnya terangkat dan dahinya mengkerut. "Mau apa kau kesini, bocah?"

Syaoran mendengus mendengar Touya, "Aku ingin bertemu Sakura."

"Kau ingin bertemu adikku? Ada urusan apa kau dengan adikku?" tanya Touya mendelik.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Karena selama seminggu ini aku tidak melihatnya di kampus, dan aku tidak bisa menghubunginya juga melalui ponsel." Syaoran menjawab bingung.

Nakuru mengenggam lengan Touya dan tersenyum, "Aku akan menanyakan pada Sakura. Siapa tadi namamu, Dik?"

"Li Syaoran." sahut Syaoran pendek. Ia masih mendelik pada Touya.

Selama dua menit sambil menunggu Nakuru kembali, Touya dan Syaoran saling memberi pandangan maut. Perang dingin menyelimuti mereka. Ketika Nakura kembali dan melihat adanya percikan api diantara mereka berdua, ia segera memutuskan untuk segera memisahkan mereka.

"Syaoran, kau bisa menemui Sakura di kamarnya. Aku akan mengantarmu ke atas." Nakuru tersenyum sambil menyikut Touya.

Touya masih melototi Syaoran, "Sakura masih tidak enak badan. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati padanya atau kau akan ku tendang keluar."

Syaoran mendesis kepada Touya dan mengikuti Nakuru menuju ke kamar Sakura.

Nakuru meninggalkan Syaoran didepan kamar Sakura.

Syaoran ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka gagang pintu kamar Sakura. Ia menemukan Sakura sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya. Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku, dan langsung mendongak melihat siapa yang masuk. Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat Syaoran.

"Hai." Syaoran mendekat.

"Hey." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Syaoran meneliti wajah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan sangat lemah. Hati Syaoran langsung merasa sangat lega telah melihat wajahnya gadis didepannya ini. Syaoran duduk disampingnya. "Kau sudah sembuh."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Memangnya aku sakit?"

Syaoran mengangguk, "Kau sungguh terlihat sakit. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Wajahmu terlihat seperti vampir yang belum pernah makan daging manusia selama seribu tahun. Jika sekarang ada kontes hantu Halloween, sepertinya kau akan memenangkannya." Syaoran berusaha melucu untuk menghibur Sakura.

Sakura tertawa mendengar Syaoran, "Berarti aku sekarang harus menghisap darahmu?"

Syaoran tersenyum. Entah kenapa hatinya, otaknya, jiwanya, serasa berdesir mendengar tawa Sakura keluar dari mulutnya. Tawanya terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga Syaoran. Syaoran meraih tangan Sakura.

"Sakura..." Syaorang menatap gadis didepannya lekat-lekat.

Sakura tak bergeming. Tidak, Sakura. Tidak seperti ini! Kau tidak boleh seperti ini kepada Syaoran! Kau hanya akan menyakiti Syaoran pada akhirnya! Apa kau menginginkan Syaoran menderita? Terjadi pertentangan batin dihati Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Syaoran.

Syaoran merasakan itu! Syaoran merasakan sengatan penolakan dari wajah Sakura. Tetapi Syaoran tetap tersenyum. Baiklah jika itu maumu, Sakura...

"Hei, aku telah memfotokopi catatan kuliahku untukmu. Aku tahu kau akan ketinggalan sangat banyak dan akan misuh-misuh sendiri jika kau belajar sendiri." Syaoran mengalihkan topik. Ia meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan lembaran catatannya.

Sakura mengamati gerak-gerik Syaoran dengan senyum diwajahnya. Meskipun ia terasa sangat lelah, kehadiran Syaoran membuatnya terjaga. Dan yang membuatnya terasa lega adalah bahwa Syaoran menghormati keputusan Sakura, bahkan tanpa Sakura mengatakannya langsung kepada Syaoran. Tetapi Syaoran mengerti keinginan Sakura. Ia akan menuruti semua keinginan Sakura selagi ia bisa...

**! #**

**! #**

**! #**

**Chapter 6 is finally here!**

_**Special thanks **_**untuk inai chan yang sudah member review di chapter 5 ^^ Semoga di chapter ini kamu udah ga sedih lagi yah ;;)**

**Terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah mengunjungi page fanfic ini. I love you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura**

**Chapter 7**

**! #**

Sakura berada diranjang rumah sakit kembali setelah melakukan kemoterapinya. Semakin hari, tubuhnya semakin lemah. Tetapi Sakura tidak memberi tahu Touya akan hal ini. Ia tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Kakaknya.

Hari ini Nakuru yang menjemputnya di rumah sakit.

"Kemana Kak Touya?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ia sedang tidak enak badan, Sakura." jawab Nakuru tanpa memandang Sakura.

Sakura langsung menyadari bahwa Nakuru berbohong.

Nakuru menyetir mobil, sementara Sakura duduk dibangku belakang. Sakura memperhatikan bahwa bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran dipinggir jalan. Sekarang sudah musim semi? ujarnya dalam hati.

"Aku pulang." Sakura berkata seraya memasuki rumahnya. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari Touya.

"Kak Nakuru, bukannya Kakak bilang kalau Kak Touya sedang tidak enak badan dan berada di rumah?" tanya Sakura menoleh ke arah Nakuru.

Nakuru mengangguk pelan. Tetapi Sakura merasa Nakuru sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sakura berjalan ke arah dapur dan melihat sepasang kaki muncul diujung pintunya. Sakura melihat Kakaknya terbaring sambil memegang botol alkohol. Sakura mendesah, dan merasa putus asa. Ia tidak bisa melihat Kakaknya begini terus.

"_Onii-chan_, bangun!" kata Sakura tegas sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kakaknya.

Touya membuka matanya yang membengkak. Sakura tahu bahwa Touya habis menangis. "Sakura..."

"_Onii-chan_, sadar!" Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kakaknya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat Kakaknya seperti ini.

"Sakura, kenapa kamu masih memanggilku '_Onii-chan_'? Aku tidak pantas untuk kau sebut Kakak." Touya meracau. Air matanya keluar kembali.

"_Onii-chan_! Kamu selamanya adalah Kakakku. Touya Kinomoto adalah kakak dari Sakura Kinomoto. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah itu. Bahkan seberapa kau mengingkarinya sejak dulu, kau selalu menjadi kakakku satu-satunya!" teriak Sakura. Air mata Sakura juga menderas keluar. Ia terus mengguncang tubuh Touya.

Touya menutup matanya sambil terus menangis. Meskipun Sakura sudah memaafkannya, Touya masih tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Ia masih teringat ketika kedua tangannya memukul Sakura. Ketika mulutnya mengiris hati Sakura.

Sakura terus menangis. "Bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkanmu dengan tenang jika kau terus seperti ini, _Onii-chan_."

Touya mendongak melihat wajah Sakura, "Sakura, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kamu tidak boleh meninggalkan kakakmu sendiri!"

Sakura memeluk Touya, "Ada Kak Naruku disisimu. Aku akan tenang selama dia terus berada disampingmu."

Naruku yang melihat semua ini tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu, _Onii-chan_."

# !

Sudah beberapa hari ini Sakura selalu berada ditempat tidur. Tubuhnya tidak mengizinkan ia bergerak banyak, dan matanya selalu melarangnya untuk terjaga untuk waktu yang lama. Syaoran selalu mendatangi rumah Sakura setiap hari. Membawakan catatan perkuliahan (meskipun Sakura tahu ia tidak akan membutuhkan hal itu lagi), membawakan berbagai makanan, (meskipun pada akhirnya Sakura tidak diperbolehkan memakan semua yang dibawakan Syaoran). Syaoran selalu menemukan cara untuk menghibur Sakura. Begini lebih baik, ujar Syaoran dalam hati. Sakura dan Syaoran mengetahui bagaimana perasaan mereka masing-masing. Tetapi Sakura menolak mengatakan dan menujukkan. Dan Syaoran mengerti hal ini. Dia menghormati keinginan Sakura.

Syaoran berbaring disebelah Sakura. Lengannya merengkuh wajah Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Hangatnya. Aku bisa tidur terus kalau begini." ujar Sakura berkelakar. Matanya terpejam sambil tersenyum menikmati hangatnya pelukan Syaoran.

Syaoran tersenyum dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"Syaoran..." ucap Sakura dengan suara mengantuk.

"Hmm?" Syaoran menjawab sambil terus membelai rambut Sakura.

"Kamu pake parfum apa?" tanya Sakura sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" tanya Syaoran kembali sambil tertawa.

"Syaoran..."

"Apa?"

"Aku ngantuk."

"Tidurlah. Aku akan disini menjagamu." kata Syaoran lembut.

Sakura tersenyum sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Syaoran tidur di rumah Sakura untuk malam itu.

# !

Esok harinya ketika Sakura membuka matanya, ia tidak menemukan Syaoran disebelahnya. Nakuru mengatakan kalau Syaoran pulang ke rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sakura mengunyah sarapan yang disediakan oleh Touya.

Ia menghela napas ketika melihat sebuah sosok yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Yue.

Yue berdiri disebelah Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Terimakasih telah memberitahuku bahwa waktunya sebentar lagi."

Yue tersenyum tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya sang pemegang kartu yang dapat melihatnya, meskipun hanya disaat-saat terakhir sang pemegang kartu di bumi ini.

Sakura tersenyum.

# !

Touya berlari menuju kamar adiknya.

Sakura menatap wajah Kakaknya yang dipenuhi dengan raut kepanikan.

Ia hanya bisa melihat mulut Kakaknya mengucapkan kata per kata.

Seperti _flashforward_, Sakura mendapatkan dirinya sedang berada didepan ruang ICU, di rumah sakit yang sama dimana ia menjalankan terapi.

Didepan ruangan itu ada beberapa perempuan sedang menangis.

Mereka mengatakan bahwa Syaoran sedang menyetir mobilnya menuju kembali ke rumah Sakura. Tetapi ditengah jalan, sebuah truk menabrak mobilnya. Dan Syaoran sedang berada di ruang ICU sekarang, berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

Ia menunggu dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Touya menemani Sakura disampingnya dengan cemas.

Pria berbaju biru dengan masker diwajahnya keluar. Keluarga Syaoran mengerumuni pria tersebut. "Saat ini keadaan Syaoran masih bisa kami kendalikan. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang saya harus sampaikan. Kedua mata Syaoran terluka parah ketika terjadinya kecelakaan. Syaoran membutuhkan donor mata baru."

Yelan, ibu Syaoran, langsung menangis tersedu-sedu mendengar perkataan dokter.

Sakura memutar langkahnya menjauhi ruang ICU. Touya mengikutinya dari belakang.

# !

# !

# !

**Huaaa, ya ampun, maaf bangetttt update nya lama T_T**

**Aku belakangan ini sibuk mengurus persiapan S2 ku ke Jerman.**

**Dan maaf jika chapter ini agak mengecewakan. Sepertinya aku akan mengakhiri cerita ini di chapter berikutnya ^^**

**Terimakasih inai chan untuk review nya ya ^^**

**Terimakasih untuk semua yang membaca cerita ini **


	8. Chapter 8

**Things that Left Behind**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, the amazing CLAMP does.**

**Chapter 8 - Epilogue**

# !

Sakura terduduk di kamarnya.

Ia memegang sebuah ponsel ditangannya. Sakura menelepon Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo."

"Hmm? Sakura? Ini kau?" terdengar suara Tomoyo mengantuk.

Sakura terkekeh. "Iya."

"Eh? Ada apa, Sakura? Disini masih jam dua malam." Tomoyo meracau.

"Aku tahu. Tomoyo, terimakasih telah menjadi sahabatku sejak dulu. Terimakasih telah mempercayaiku selama ini." ucap Sakura. Air mata menetes dari bola matanya.

"Iya, Sakura. Aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Kau tahu, aku sudah selesai membuatkan beberapa kostum baru untuk kau coba." kata Tomoyo mengigau.

Sakura tersenyum. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo mengeluarkan suara seperti mendengkur.

"Sayonara, Tomoyo." Sakura menutup teleponnya.

Rumah Sakura terasa hening. Touya sedang keluar bersama Nakuru. Sakura telah meminta Yue untuk sengaja membuat Touya dan Nakuru berlama-lama di luar.

Yue menatap Sakura. "Kau yakin ingin melakukan hal ini? Kau bahkan belum bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kali."

Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Aku masih bisa melihat dia nanti dengan wujud baruku."

Yue mendengus, "Manusia itu munafik ya."

"Ayo. Kau harus temani aku, Yue." Sakura memeluk lengan Yue.

Yue terperangah, tetapi ia tidak melepaskan lengan Sakura.

Sakura berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia telah meminta Yue untuk mengisi bak mandinya dengan banyak es batu. Yue melakukannya sambil terus menyindir bahwa ia bukan pembantu Sakura. Sakura hanya tertawa mendengar Yue.

Sakura meletakkan sebuah kursi disebelah bak mandi. Diatas kursi itu, ia meletakkan tiga buah surat. Untuk Touya, Syaoran dan pihak rumah sakit.

Tubuh Sakura semakin melemah. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mensyukuri hal ini. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti ini, ia tidak akan kuat menahan dinginnya es.

Sakura menatap sekeliling rumahnya sekali lagi sebelum memasukkan tubuhnya ke bak mandi. "Terimakasih. Jaga Touya baik-baik, ya." bisiknya.

Yue masih menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menggeleng. Ia tidak akan pernah mengerti manusia.

"Sampai ketemu, Yue." Sakura mengedipkan matanya kepada sosok putih tersebut. Ia masih sempat tersenyum.

Sakura menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam selimut es. Rasa dingin langsung menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan tersenyum.

"Ini untukmu, Syaoran."

Yue menatap wajah _master_nya dengan putus asa dan sedih.

Sakura membeku selama beberapa menit.

Kemudian ia kembali bangkit dan menatap Yue dengan penuh senyuman. "Akhirnya aku sama sepertimu, Yue."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya yang memaksakan munculnya senyum.

Sakura mengarahkan kembali kepada tubuh manusianya yang semakin memucat. "Sayonara, Sakura Kinomoto."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura melihat Kakaknya pulang dan memasuki rumah. Sakura menatap Kakaknya yang panik ketika tidak menemukan Sakura dimana-mana.

Ketika Touya memasuki kamar mandi, Touya berteriak dan meraih tubuh Sakura yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Touya menangis pedih sambil memeluk adiknya.

Mata Sakura menatap Touya dengan sedih.

"Kau tidak merasa keterlaluan meninggalkan Kakakmu dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Yue menatap Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Sudah ada Nakuru disampingnya. Aku sudah tenang. Yang aku khawatirkan sekarang hanya Syaoran."

# !

# !

Syaoran meraung menangis ketika mendengar Dokter Hitoshi bahwa ia harus kehilangan dua bola matanya.

Ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Sakura lagi! Ia tidak akan bisa menatap mata hijau zamrud itu lagi!

Yelan memeluk anaknya erat-erat sambil menangis.

Sakura dan Yue menatap mereka. Sakura berharap Kakaknya akan segera datang. Yue hanya bisa melirik bosan kepada Sakura.

Dokter Hitoshi memasuki ruangan Syaoran dengan terburu-buru. Ia tersenyum kepada Yelan dan Syaoran. "Kita mendapatkan donor mata yang cocok untuk Syaoran!"

Syaoran mengerjap. Ia bisa mulai harapan yang akan membawanya kepada Sakura lagi.

Mereka langsung menyiapkan operasi untuk Syaoran.

Sakura dan Yue ikut memasuki ruang operasi.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia ketika melihat kedua bola mata nya bisa memenuhi rongga diwajah Syaoran.

Yue mendengus melihat Sakura. Ia sangat mengasihani sahabatnya ini. Semenjak ia turun ke dunia manusia, Sakura menjadi sangat rentan akan isu-isu kemanusiaan.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sakura tersenyum ke Yue. "Aku sudah bahagia dengan seperti ini. Aku bisa memberikan sinar dikehidupan Syaoran. Itu sudah cukup untukku."

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran sudah sadar dari operasinya. Dokter akhirnya mengizinkan untuk membuka perban dimata Syaoran. Semua keluarga Syaoran berharap-harap cemas, menantikan apakah bola mata donasi tersebut cocok untuk Syaoran.

Sakura pun ikut berdiri cemas disamping Syaoran, dengan Yue berdiri disampingnya, terlihat enggan.

Perlahan-lahan Syaoran membuka matanya.

Ia melihat bayangan Sakura didepannya, tersenyum kepadanya. "Sakura? Kau ada disini? Aku bisa melihatmu!"

Sakura terhenyak dan menatap Yue. "Dia bisa melihatku?"

Yue mengerjapkan bahunya. Masih tampak bosan, "Dia melihatmu sebagai bayangan. Entahlah. Mungkin karena kau memberikan mata untuknya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Syaoran dan melihat kedua mata hijau zamrud yang menghiasi wajah tampan Syaoran. Sakura menangis bahagia. Akhirnya pemberian terakhirnya untuk Syaoran sudah sempurna...

"Sakura? Ibu, tadi aku melihat Sakura. Dimana dia?" tanya Syaoran bersemangat.

Yelan menoleh menatap Dokter dan anak-anaknya yang lain. "Mungkin kamu salah liat, Syaoran."

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" ujar Syaoran.

Yelan hanya mengangguk. Ia tidak sanggup untuk memberi tahu Syaoran bahwa Sakura telah tiada, dan bahwa dua bola mata barunya adalah pemberian dari Sakura.

# !

# !

# !

# !

Syaoran terduduk dibawah pohon sakura sambil terus membaca surat terakhir untuknya dari Sakura berulang kali. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kaca kecil dari tas nya. Ia melihat kedua mata Sakura dalam cermin tersebut. Tersenyum kepadanya.

Terimakasih, Sakura.

Sakura duduk disebelah Syaoran dan tersenyum menatap senyuman bahagia Syaoran.

Bunga sakura berguguran menjatuhi Syaoran dan Sakura.

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Syaoran dan memejamkan matanya.

Mereka berdua menikmati suasana tersebut bersama, dengan kelopak-kelopak merah muda bunga sakura berguguran menghiasi mereka berdua…

**END**

# !

# !

# !

Oke, semuanya! Akhirnya fanfic perdana aku tamat juga. Sebenernya aku ngerasa fanfic ini jelek banget -_-

Maaf yah kalau ceritanya mengecewakan. Aku akan terus menerima masukan, kritik, saran dll

Terimakasih bangetttttt untuk semua orang yang sudah baca fanfic ini dari chapter pertama sampai selesai. Really, aku bener-bener terharu dengan kalian semua, karena aku sangat cinta menulis dan ini cerita pertamaku yang aku tunjukkan ke orang lain.

Untuk semua orang yang telah me-review:

**Hoshi no Nimarmine** (aku dari dulu ingin baca semua fanfic kamu, tapi selalu ga sempet. But I promise I will make times to read them ) It is really an honor to get reviews from you

Untuk 

**QueeNanne11**

**Guest **(maaf yah telah mengecewakan anda karena telah membuat Sakura meninggal dicerita ini )

**Inai chan**

**Air phantom zala**

Dan **Grace**

Oh my God, saya bener-bener penulis beruntung telah mendapatkan banyak antusiasme dan review dari kalian!

Aku udah nyiapin beberapa fanfic baru untuk di post. Kalau kalian masih berminat dengan cerita-ceritaku, monggo silakan di cek profil ku

Oh iya, judul fanfic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu korea berjudul 'The Day Before' (그리고, 남겨진 것들), yang dinyanyikan oleh 'Nell'. Kalian bisa membaca liriknya dibawah ini dan melihat videonya disini ^^

And also a tribute to Nell for inspiring me with his song

Terimakasih banyak semuanyaaaaaa!

I love you all!

Cheers!

Dealand ~

# !

'**The Day Before' (****그리고****, ****남겨진****것들****)**

처음엔 많이도 힘들었지

인정할 수 없어 괴로웠지

하지만 받아들이고 나니,

이젠 그게 너무 슬픈 거지

사실은 그래 흩어지는데 붙잡아 뭐해

마음만 더 아프게

근데 이렇게 살아지는 게

어떤 의미가 있는 건가 싶긴해

처음엔 원망도 많이 했지

울기도 참 많이 울었었지

근데 계속 그렇게 있다 보니

뭐하는 짓인가 싶은 거지

사실은 그래 흩어지는데 붙잡아 뭐해

마음만 더 아프게

# !

근데 이렇게 살아지는 게

또 어떤 의미가 있는 건가 싶긴해

가끔씩은 같은 기억 속에 서있는지

너의 시간 역시 때론 멈춰버리는지

이별은 어때 견뎌질 만해

준비한 만큼 어떤 아픔도 덜 해?

사랑은 어때 다시 할 만해

사실 난 그래 그저 두렵기만 해

This is all that I can say

This is all that I can say

# !

혼자 되뇌어보는 널 보내는 그 말

This is all that I can say

This is all that I can say

# !

너에겐 닿지 않을 널 보내는 그 말

This is all that I can say

This is all that I can say

# !

# !

**Romanized Lyrics:**

cheo-eumen manhido himdeureotji

injeonghal su eobseo guirowotji

hajiman badadeurigo nani

ijen geuge neomu seulpeun geoji

# !

sashireun geurae- heuteojineunde butjaba mwohae

ma-eumman deo apeuge

geunde irohge sarajineun ge

eotteon uimiga inneun geonga shipginhae

# !

cheo-eumen wonmangdo manhi haetji

ulgido cham manhi uryeosseotji

geunde gyesok geureohge itda boni

ige mwohaneun jishinga shipeun geoji

# !

sashireun geurae- heuteojineunde butjaba mwohae

ma-eumman deo apeuge

geunde irohge sarajineun ge

ddo eotteon uimiga inneun geonga shipginhae

# !

gakgeumsshigeun gateun gieok soge seoinneunji

neo-eui shigan yeokshi ddaeron meomchwo-beorineunji

# !

ibyeoreun eottae? gyeondyeojil manhae

junbihan mankeum eotteon apeumdo deol hae?

# !

sarang-eun eoddae? dashi hal manhae

sashil nan geurae- geujeo duryeopgiman hae

# !

This is all that I can say (x2)

# !

honja doinoi-eoboneun neol bonaeneun geu mal

# !

This is all that I can say (x2)

# !

neo-egen daji anheul neol bonaeneun geu mal

# !

This is all that I can say (x2)

# !

# !

**English Translation:**

At first, it was really hard

I couldn't acknowledge it so it was torturous

But after I accepted it

Now it's just so sad

# !

Actually, it's like this – what use is it to hold onto something that is scattering?

Only the heart will hurt more

But I wonder, what is the purpose of living like this?

# !

At first, I hated you a lot

I cried a lot too

But after being like that for a while, I wondered what in the world I was doing

# !

Actually, it's like this – what use is it to hold onto something that is scattering?

Only the heart will hurt more

But again I wonder, what is the purpose of living like this?

# !

I wonder if we're sometimes standing in the same memory

I wonder if sometimes, time has stopped for you too

# !

How about this break up? Is it withstandable?

Was the pain a bit less since you were ready?

# !

How about love? Is it doable again?

Actually, I'm like this – I'm just afraid

# !

This is all that I can say

# !

Thinking hard about it alone, the words that let you go

It won't ever reach you – the words that let you go


End file.
